


Please

by Cattie_Bri3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie_Bri3/pseuds/Cattie_Bri3
Summary: Sometimes Bucky needs this, and Tony has no problem giving it to him





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briz/gifts).



> This is my first time writing smut and A/B/O. Briz, I really hope you enjoy this! Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine

Before Hydra, before the fall even, Bucky could have never had this. He could have never asked a lover to care for him like this, to treat him like he was a delicate, precious Omega. To pamper him and dress him in pretty things. 

After Hydra he wasn’t sure if he could ever trust another person enough to let them in like this, let alone another Alpha, but Tony is far from any other Alpha Bucky had ever met. 

When Bucky mentioned his deepest desires one night while cuddled up against Tony he expected to be laughed out of bed and to find himself single by the morning. He did not expect to feel the growing erection pressed against his thigh or the delivery of silk and lace underthings he received a few days later. 

Now, whenever Bucky needs it, he dresses himself up and they play out this treasured scene. 

“Come on out, Sweetheart, don’t be shy.” Bucky heard Tony croon from the bedroom. Taking a deep breath and adjusting his thickening cock within the silk, he made his way out of the bathroom. 

Tony’s eyes widened at his first look at Bucky,  
“Oh Honey, did you get all dolled up just for me? Want to play Omega for me tonight? Want me to take care of you, tease you until you’re begging for my knot?” 

Tony’s words sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine as all of his blood pooled in his cock, stretching the red silk panties he had on obscenely. The matching bralet rubbed at his nipples causing a moan to escape his lips. 

“C’mere Sweetheart, let me get a good look at you.” Tony said as he leaned back against the headboard on their bed. The movement caused his sleep pants to pull tight against his lap, highlighting just how much Tony was enjoying the view. 

Bucky slowly made his way over, swaying his hips, causing the jewels on his garter belt to catch the light and the plug he put in earlier to rub perfectly against his prostate. 

Bucky felt himself easily fall into character, it wasn’t often that they played this game but it was definitely Bucky’s favorite. “Oh Alpha, I’m not sure I’m ready yet, can you check my seams for me? Are they straight?” Bucky simpered. He turned and bent over, highlighting the cut of the panties against his rear and dragging his fingers slowly down the silk encasing his legs. He gave his hips another wiggle to feel the plug shift inside him again. 

He heard Tony groan followed by rustling. A quick look over his shoulder showed Tony lightly stroking himself through his pants, a damp spot appearing at the head of his cock. It was Bucky’s turn to groan as he imagined that thick dick buried in him to the hilt. 

“Yeah Baby, they’re as straight as a pin. Now come over here and let Daddy muss them up.” 

Bucky rose and turned gracefully, aided by the slide of his stockinged feet on the wood floor. He made his way over to the bed, slinking toward Tony until he was able to straddle his lap. Before he could settle into Tony’s lap fully he felt the other Alpha’s hands caressing his backside. 

“Tony” Bucky sighed. Tony’s hands slid across his skin reverently, lighting his nerves on fire at each touch. Tony slid his hands up, following his spine and up into Bucky’s hair, tugging, causing a groan to escape Bucky’s lips.

Tony pulled him down until their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. Bucky felt himself melt into Tony’s embrace and he submitted fully, letting Tony take the lead. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but was over too quickly in Bucky’s eyes. The heat of Tony’s mouth left his as he felt the wet slide of a tongue trail across his lips and down his jaw, ending in a sharp nip on his neck. Tony continue to nip and suck along Bucky’s neck until he was nothing more than a whimpering puddle in Tony’s lap. His cock was so hard he could cut steel and the front of his panties were absolutely ruined by the amount of precome that had soaked through the silk. His hips were rubbing against Tony’s stomach in aborted movements, leaving a wet trail along the alpha’s abs. They had barely started and Bucky’s was already thoroughly debauched.

“Mmmm, my precious little Alpha, why don’t we slow things down a bit? I don’t want you to come before I can get a good chance to enjoy my gift, don’t you think?” Tony murmured into Bucky’s ear. His words were accompanied by his hands grabbing tightly at Bucky’s hips and gracefully turning them over so Bucky was on his back with Tony nestled between his thighs. 

Bucky looked up at him through hooded eyes with an accompanying nod. His arms reached up to circle Tony’s shoulders. “All for you, Alpha. Want to be your Omega tonight. Want you to take care of me, make me scream.” He could feel Tony’s hands tighten on his hips from desire. 

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart. I’d give you the world if I could. You just lay back and let me take care of you tonight. Let me show you how much I love you, Baby.”

Tony started sliding down Bucky’s body, kissing and nipping as he went. He pulled a clothed nipple into his mouth, grasping it between his teeth as he lapped at it gently with his tongue. The gentle motions combined with the chafe of the lace and the heat of Tony’s mouth caused a line of heat to travel down Bucky’s body in a direct line to his dick. He felt his body arch off of the mattress as a wanton moan left his lips. His dick twitch on his stomach and dribbled more precome, causing it to puddle in his navel, his panties so saturated they could no longer absorb the moisture. 

Tony was careful to keep his body above Bucky’s as he switched to the other nipple, preventing Bucky from getting any friction. Tony loved to tease Bucky down into a whimpering, whining mess, nothing made his knot pop faster than watching Bucky beg for his dick, and it seemed like he was determined to make Bucky beg tonight.

Sitting up slowly, Tony let his hands caress all over Bucky’s torso, careful to avoid where he wanted it most. “Look at you, Honey, you make such a pretty picture, all dressed up in your red panties. Did you buy them just for me? Your tits look perfect in this little bra. You’re gonna make my brain melt right out of my skull, Darlin’, you’re so perfect.” 

Tony’s hand slid from Bucky’s hips down his stockinged thighs, pausing to tease along the straps of the garter belt along the way. He slowly brought Bucky’s legs up, resting his calves on top of his shoulders so he could kiss along the sensitive skin of Bucky’s inner thigh slowly making his way toward Bucky’s crotch. 

Bucky lay pliant on his back, his mind fogged over with arousal, slowing his thoughts down to only registering sensation. Tony’s tongue along his thighs caused his muscles to tense and more moans to leave his mouth.

Tony’s fingers began to trace lightly along Bucky’s crack, adding the more pressure at each pass. The feel of silk being rubbed against such a sensitive part was dizzying but it paled in comparison to when his fingers met the base of the plug. Bucky jolted against the sudden friction and whimpered, tucking his face into the pillows as best as he could. 

“What’s this you have here, Sweetheart? You come prepared for me?” Tony asked as he began to play with the toy through the panties. “Don’t hide, Love, you know I love all the noises you make. Let me hear you.” Tony reached out with his other hand to cup the side of Bucky’s face, pulling him from the pillows to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Bucky found himself folded almost in half as Tony leaned forward with his legs trapped between them to deepen the kiss into something more heated. Tony’s hands traveled across his body to meet again at his navel, leaving mismatched trails of goosebumps in their wake. Tony swiped his fingers through the puddle on Bucky’s stomach and slipped his fingers between his lips for a taste. 

“You are, by far, my favorite flavor my love.”

Bucky looked on with wide eyes. His body was on fire with need, his mind so clouded with desire he could barely form a coherent thought outside of want. He felt on edge, but without enough stimulation to his knot at the base of his dick Bucky would never be able to come. Tony knew full well what he was doing and Bucky was suffering through the glory because of it. 

“Please...please, Alpha. Please touch me.” Bucky whimpered, grabbing at Tony’s shoulders in an attempt to get him to move closer to where Bucky needed him. 

“Touch you? You mean like this?” Tony asked with a wicked glint in his eyes as he shifted back and lowered his head down to swipe his tongue across Bucky’s clothed erection. Bucky nearly screamed as he arched off the mattress. 

“Please” 

“Okay, Sweetheart, I can touch you. You know I can hardly help myself when you ask so nicely” Tony said. He leaned down once more to resume mouthing at Bucky’s panties, lapping at the silk wrapped dick. Tony slid his fingers down Bucky’s sides lightly, teasing along the lace waistband of the panties until they found their way to Bucky’s cheeks. Tony began to squeeze each one in his hands. Pulling them apart and rubbing the silk in his palms. Anything to jostle the plug inside Bucky. 

The touches became more as Tony swiftly pulled the panties down Bucky’s thighs and engulfed his cock in one smooth motion. Bucky mewled, grasping at the bedsheets, Tony’s shoulder, his hair anything he found purchase with. Once Bucky’s thrashing has quieted Tony resumed playing with Bucky’s backside, pulling apart his ample cheeks to grasp the base of the plug. He began to gently thrust it in and out of Bucky’s hole. He knew the other Alpha would have just used a small one to help him fall into this headspace and would need much more prep before he could safely take in Tony’s knot. 

The thought made Tony’s dick twitch in his sleep pants and he ground down onto the mattress to try and relieve some of the pressure. He moaned around Bucky’s dick. He pulled off, never stopping his toying with the plug. 

“Should we take this out now and get you ready for a real knot, Beautiful?”

“Please, please, please” Bucky babbled, “Please, Alpha, more.”

“As you wish.” Tony sat up again and reached for the lube, only to be met with small whimpers as he pulled away from Bucky. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere, I’m just reaching for the lube” Tony soothed, running his hands up and down Bucky’s side gently. Once he had him calmed down Tony resumed his quick search for the slick, coming away triumphant only to place it under his thigh as he slid down the bed again until his face was even with Bucky’s weeping erection. 

Bucky watch Tony settle on the bed with an air of mild confusion, only to feel Tony quickly replace the plug with his tongue causing Bucky tense and moan loudly. The hot, wet slide of Tony’s tongue against his rim set off fireworks behind his eyes. Bucky’s legs began to quiver and he felt like he was on knife's edge, the slightest touch to his knot would send him off. 

Slowly Tony began to ease in two fingers along with his tongue, thrusting two in as his tongue slipped back out, creating a counter rhythm of sensations. With one last suck on Bucky’s rim Tony added a third finger as he sat up to watch Bucky’s face while he finger fucked him in earnest. 

“What do you think, Babe, think you’re ready for my knot?” 

“Please, please Alpha, please fuck me.”

“I don’t know, watching you like this is like a scene out of my dreams. I could watch this all day.”

“Please” Bucky whined while thrashing about, trying to gain enough leverage to send him over the edge. 

“Since you asked so nicely, Honey” Tony said as he slowly pulled his fingers out from Bucky’s hole. He quickly wiped the remaining lube from his hand onto his throbbing erection, lining it up with Bucky. Using his other hand to hold Bucky steady at the hip, Tony slowly began to thrust forward. 

“Remember to breathe, Honey” Tony soothed as his glans pushed through Bucky’s inner muscles. Tony paused for a few moments allowing Bucky to adjust to the sensation, while his hands traced idle designs along his sides as a measure of comfort. 

“I’m okay, please move Tony, please.” Bucky managed to asked as he urged Tony forward with gentle heels on his ass. Bucky’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Tony began to slowly thrust forward until he was buried to the hilt in Bucky’s ass. Bucky felt like his nerves were in fire, the slow drag twig his pleasure further than he thought possible. 

As Tony picked up in rhythm Bucky could no longer contain the moans and whimpers falling from his lips. Every pass on this prostate threw him higher than before until he felt like he was floating, only held in place by Tony’s hands on his hips. He had never felt so alive. 

“Come for me, Sweetheart” Tony whispered as he tightly grasped Bucky’s knot. Bucky screamed and the world whited out. 

Bucky came to wrapped in his softest blanket in Tony’s lap, while the other Alpha ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair whispering sweet nothings. 

“Hey there beautiful, how are you feeling?” Tony asked, with a lovesick smile. 

“Mmm, still a little floaty, but I’m great” Bucky replies as he tilted his head in for more pets. He turned his head into Tony’s stomach and with a kiss he said, “Thank you, Alpha”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr, Cattie-Bri3


End file.
